Oneshot: Night of the Living Dead
by midsummersunshine
Summary: He was trapped in the middle of dark, misty forest. He was running for his life. Was it a dream? Was it real? AU-Slash Kid/Law or bromance, depends on how the way you see it.


**Title: Night(mare) of the Living Dead**

**Genre: I think this supposed to be horror. For safe, let's say horror/humor XD**

**Warning: Slash Kid/Law or maybe just bromance (depends on how the way you see it). Contain curses, OOCness, grammar error, randomness, AU(?).**

**Disclaimer: Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kid are Odacchin's property (wait... that sounds lewd...)**

**A/N: I just started to write this fic at 5:30 AM. I dunno where I got the idea, but I just had the urge to write this REAL bad. Ugh... Title picked out of randomness, anyway.**

**TL/DR; enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>Trafalgar Law <em>hated<em> cheap horror movies.

You know —such eerie backsongs, fake blood and intestines, scary makeups that didn't even scare elementary grader, petty visual effects, ear-splitting screams... No. Hell, not even in all of his life he felt scared of those dead living creatures whenever he saw them on screen. But hell, this was nothing fakes.

Those gross half-decayed dirt-covered walking corpses were aiming for his neck.

And _this_, started from a single misfortune.

—

**_~flashback~_**

.

"_By God's mercy, Eustass-ya. Can't you pick a nicer place to run out of fuel?"_

_Twitch. A vein popped on a certain redhead's temple while he was, desperately, trying to start up his car._

"_For fucks' sake you damn atheist, stop filling my ears with your womanly whines!" Eustass Kid growled back. Okay, his attempt was failed. He knew that his car, as that smugly bastard said, ran out of gas. At least he was trying..._

_They were, indeed by God's mercy, stopped in the middle of dark misty forest only God's know where at one hour past midnight on their way back home from a-whole-day fun fishing. No, just don't ask nor imagine how in the hell Eustass Kid went out for fishing for their holiday. The problem here was: 1.) they ran out of fuel, 2.) the only gas station, based from the map they had, was about fifteen kilometers to north, and 3.) why the fuck is this interstate road had no street lights?_

"_You know? I think that tree branch over there is waving at us just now..." Law pointed at a certain direction from his passenger seat's window, successfully snapped Kid out of his temporary daydream. The redhead turned his head to the direction as if he was stung by electric shock —but glared dagger at Law when he realized that smug grin curled on the bastard's lips._

"_I think I was only imagining things. Are you afraid, Eustass-ya?" the brunette chuckled. Oh how Kid wanted to strangle that neck badly. Fuck Law. Fuck this eerie forest. Fuck their situation._

"_I'm going to buy gas", the redhead decided as he threw the car's door open and slid off of his driver's seat. He glared at the other male once again. "You. Stay here."_

_The brunette shrugged. After Kid picked a plastic fuel tank from the trunk, he was soon disappeared in the dark. Law shifted on his seat to make himself comfy, covered his face with his ever-present spotted furry hat and drifted asleep. No harm would be done if he kept the door locked, right?_

_._

_His eyes snapped open as he felt chills running down his spine. The brunette jolted on his seat and cursed as his eyes spotted a long-black haired woman stood just next to his window. He glanced his wristwatch —30 minutes after Kid left. Anyway, wasn't it too late for a woman to take a walk for fresh air?_

"_Good night, Lady. Are you lost?" Law stupidly asked. He felt something off with this woman, though. Her eyes was, well, looked hollow and _dead_. His heart was figuratively nearly jumped off of his throat as he looked down and saw the woman actually has no feet as if she was floating on the air._

_Well, shit._

_He stared at _it_. _It_ stared back at him._

"_Uh... May I know how could you walk when you have no feet?"_

_._

_No harm would be done if he kept the door locked. Scratch that. His life was like in danger as he stayed inside the car. First, the no-feet woman earlier stretched _it_ arm pass _through_ the window and trying to reach his neck. Second, there was a little boy with pale skin and same hollow eyes _also_ aiming for his neck. Third... well, no third. Law didn't waste any second anymore. He cursed as loud as he could and threw the door open, almost tripped when he frantically ran like it was no tomorrow._

_But then again, being outside his car was just plain dangerous. Hell, even the mist and the endless darkness multiplied the eerie feelings. As he ran aimlessly, he started to think that the forest was way way WAY more dangerous. Every turn he made, it was like he could see the presence of supernatural beings. Turn left, he saw headless horse rider. Turn right, did that tree branch waved at him just now? Turn—_

"Ouch!_" The brunette graciously fell face first. He kicked frantically as he felt _something_ grabbed his ankle. Blood drained from his face. His ankle was grabbed by a hand. A half-decayed rotten hand popped out of the ground —then followed with a half-decayed dirt-covered rotten human body... or corpse._

_Just the next split-second, he screamed to the top of his lungs._

.

**_~end of flashback~_**

—

"Get off! Get off! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Law yelled frustratedly as he desperately trying to let the zombie's hand off of him. He used his heels to kick the joint on the decayed wrists repeatedly—

_Snap_.

—and succeeded. He snatched the hand off of his ankle with one tug and threw it to the damned living corpse. Nearly the poor brunette yelled in happiness, but the terror hadn't ended yet. The now-handless corpse crawled and aimed for his neck.

Hell, what's wrong with him today? Was his neck _really_ that worth for the supernatural beings?

Law wasted no time. He straightened up on his feet and began to run again. Using only his instinct, he kept running and running until his feet wasted away. He could feel decayed hands were only millimeters away from his neck as he felt his neck shivered, but he didn't even bother to turn his head to any direction. Eventually, he reached the interstate road earlier. And those walking undead wasn't already after him.

_Finally..._

Walking a little, his smoked-gray eyes then spotted Kid's red Nissan sedan. He couldn't be as happy as he spotted no freaking supernatural being around him or the car. He opened the door and slid on the passenger seat. Hell, he didn't realize that he was tired as hell. He tried to calm his hitched breath, then he patted his dirt-covered clothes. He even lost his furry hat —apparently, he didn't know when he lost it, which was annoying. Must be it when he panicked back then. Just when he thought this night couldn't be any worse, he began to drift asleep.

—

He heard a dull knock. He frowned. Urgh, no. Not another zombies.

"—falgar."

Came another knock.

"Oi, wake up, Shithead!"

Law's eyes slowly opened. He was ready to see another half-decayed walking corpses when he saw a certain redhead knocked the car's window irritatedly. He blinked.

"E-Eustass-ya?"

The stupid response didn't amuse Kid. "Yes, it's me. Now open the door lock because I'm fucking tired!"

Oddly, Law complied the order. He stared at his buddy for a good fifteen seconds as if Kid could transform into zombie anytime. This caused a question mark from the redhead.

"The hell are you doing?" the said redhead growled as he started up the car. Law only shrugged.

There was already a glint of dawning sun on the east. Law looked outside through the window as he was deep in his thought. _Was it only a nightmare?_ he thought. Or... it was really a nightmare. Which was good. For him.

"Nothing..." he replied. The car was starting to move. Better be Kid know nothing about his stupid nightmare. He didn't want to get laughed at for being scared shitless with the forest at night. Besides... well, he just wanted to forget that stupid nightmare.

"Why was it take so long? I was almost dead bored, you know?" the brunette faked a pout, which was earned a glare from Eustass Kid.

"Well, I was _walking_ by my feet for fucking thirty kilometers if you forgot that!" the redhead snarled. Then, he noticed something off from the brunette. "Anyway, where's that stupid hat of yours?"

"Huh...?"

.

**(END)**


End file.
